Systems and apparatus that already exist in the industry that are capable of handling flat articles may begin as a single printed web of paper that is cut. Each individual cut piece is handled such that it creates an over-shingled stream of product. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a prior art system wherein a web of printed material 10 enters the finishing portion of the paper handling device. The web 10 is moving at a continuous speed. At predetermined times a cutter 12 cuts the web into a product piece 16 having a predetermined size or length. There are various types of cutters in the market place and every manufacturer of such cutters 12 have different ways of cutting pieces from a web. Of course, once a piece is cut, for example, the piece 16 must be handled by the machinery. Generally, the leading edge 13 of a cut piece 16 is grabbed by a gain device 14 which accelerates the cut piece 16 to a speed slightly greater than the speed of the web 10. The acceleration places a spacing 15 or gap between the cut piece and the end 17 of the web 10. The cut piece 16 is then sent in a somewhat free floating fashion into a diverter 18 where the leading edge 13 of the cut piece 16 comes in contact with a conveyor belt that runs slower than the now approaching piece of cut material 16. A diverter 18 (various manufacturers use various designs) diverts the piece of cut product such that the leading edge 13 of the piece 16 overlaps and lays down on the tail end of the previous cut piece. A weak point or disadvantage in this over-shingling system is that the tail 19 of the previous cut piece of material must freefall and flatten itself on the slower moving belt 22 so that the next cut piece 16 will be able to have its leading edge diverted by the diverter 18 and overlap the tail edge 19 of the previous cut piece. The speed that pieces can be cut and over-shingled is limited by the time it takes for a tail of a piece to lie flat so that a next cut piece can have its leading edge overlap the tail end of the previous cut piece. In the end, each piece 22 has a leading edge that overlaps the previously cut piece and a tail end that is underneath the latter cut piece thereby forming a continuous stream of over-shingled pieces 24. FIG. 2 shows a standard stream of over-shingled pieces 24 moving in a single direction on a conveyor 25.
A further disadvantage of over-shingling is if the conveyor or belt 20 is moving too quickly, the leading edge 13 of one or more over-shingled pieces may become lifted and airborne. Thus, there are two factors in over-shingling that limit the speed of the overall movement of a stream of over-shingled pieces. It should be noted that the single stream of over-shingled pieces 24 is moving at a rate on the belt 20 that is slower than the surface speed of the web 10.
It is further understood that it is presently standard in the industry to establish an over-shingled stream of pieces that are created via a web that is cut by a cutter, and then accelerated by a gain device and diverted into an over-shingled stream. Although various techniques can be used to create the over-shingled stream, it is still understood that the overall speed of the product stream is limited by the prior art techniques of over-shingling. In related industries for example, the newspaper industry, the pages of a newspaper may be folded by various techniques but in the end the stream of completed newspapers are formed into a continuous stream of over-shingled pieces prior to being stacked. Again, various techniques and methods are used, but in the industry, the standard is a stream of over-shingled product.
Thus, FIG. 2 may be considered a figure of any printed product 22 that is formed into an over-shingled stream 24 of folded or pieced product. The over-shingled stream is moving as a continuous stream on a conveyor 25.
FIG. 3 depicts an over-shingling device similar to FIG. 1, wherein a web 10 traveling at a first speed is cut at predetermined places by a cutter 12 such that the leading edge of each cut piece 16 is grabbed by a gain device 14 that accelerates the cut piece 16 to a speed that is faster than the surface speed of the web 10. The cut piece 16 is then diverted and sent to a slower moving conveyor 20 wherein the cut piece's leading edge 13 is laid on top of the trailing edge or tail of the relative previously cut piece thereby forming an over-shingled stream of product 24.
Generally in the industry after an over-shingled stream of product 24 has been created, it will move by conveyor systems 26 or by some other means through various processes to a location where it will usually be stacked by a stacking device 28. Stackers, like stacker 28, come in a large variety of shapes, sizes and designs. Regardless of the wide variety of stacker designs, most stackers 28 follow a similar mechanism wherein shingled stream of pieces is turned upside down 30 so that each piece can be slid underneath the previously stacked piece in the stacker. In other words, the stackers 28 generally stack from the bottom of the stack rather than from the top. Stackers 28 may be in the form of vertical or horizontal stackers, but again, tend always tend to turn the over-shingled stream of pieces 24 upside down such that the piece being stacked slides underneath the previously stacked piece. As the pieces are stacked in the stacker 28, each piece 22 that is being stacked is covered by the previous piece and is therefore no longer shingled but instead, formed into a stack. These stacks now can then be removed and bundled by machine or manually. Stackers 28 are sometimes called accumulators which can be in either vertical or horizontal configurations.
It is understood that this prior art technique of creating an over-shingled stream and stacking the over-shingled stream into a vertical or horizontal accumulator works well in the industry, but such systems have drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is related to adjusting the over-shingling device for various lengths or widths of pieces. That is, if a piece 16 is needed to be shorter than a piece that was run in a prior printing run, the adjustments for the over -shingling device can be significant and time consuming in order to get a same or similar piece overlap in the over-shingled stream. The various speeds of the conveyors, wheels and pulleys of each device must be carefully readjusted. The distances between rollers and other mechanical devices must also be adjusted in order to handle different length pieces in different printing runs. Such a drawback can be very costly to the machine owner because the printing press is not running, but instead down and stopped for adjustments and reconfiguration for lengthy periods of time between printing runs. In other words, “make ready time”, the amount of time it takes to make a machine ready for a new product run, is quite lengthy in the prior art type of over-shingling machines and systems. Thus, such machines can be very costly during “make ready time” because the cost per hour can be from $600 to thousands of dollars per hour in downtime and profit lost while the printing system is made ready for a run of pieces that are of a different size than a previous run. For example, if a greeting card manufacturer manufactures various size greeting cards on the same web printing press, each time a different size greeting card is created the cutting and shingling section of the machine requires significant adjustments and recalibration so that each cut piece overlaps the previous cut piece in an over-shingled manner by a same amount in the continuous stream of over-shingled pieces. The downtime of a printing production or between printing productions is extremely costly to a printing company, therefore by shortening or eliminating this downtime would be greatly advantageous to a company that prints and creates products from a moving web.
With respect to an over-shingled stream of pieces that are being stacked by a vertical stacker, which is the most used type of accumulator or stacker in the printing industry, there is a limit as to how high a vertical stack can grow before it either falls over or the bottom piece that is being inserted under the stack cannot be inserted into the stack due to the overall weight of the accumulation of pieces above. Therefore, in various situations the faster the printing operation runs and the faster the stream of over-shingled pieces flow, then the frequency that the accumulated stack of pieces needs to be removed increases. Generally, manual labor is used to remove the accumulated stacks from the machine so that the pieces can be placed in a box tied when wrapped or put in the next stage of the packaging process of finished pieces. In some situations, when a line of over-shingled pieces is moving at maximum speed, the amount of labor required at the end of the line to remove accumulated stacks of pieces becomes overwhelming to a manufacturer in terms of the number of people required, the overall cost, and in various situations, the safety of having a large number of people removing accumulated product from a same or similar accumulator location. In fact, in certain circumstances a manufacturer will choose to slow the printing line and manufacturing process down to a slower speed than its maximum in order to accommodate the manual labor obstacles at the end of the accumulator or line. For example, a company may slow the line down so that two people can handle the workload at the accumulator rather than hire an additional third person and run the line at a higher speed. The bottom line, of course, is that it is costly to slow down a printing machine and manufacturing processes for a company. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method for cutting and producing a continuous flow of pieces that can be accumulated in a manner that is more automated by machinery as well as able to operate at the machine's highest rate of speed for extended periods of time.
Furthermore, in the printing industry, it is fairly well established that companies that make, manufacture and sell web cutters, such as rotary cutters, or devices that create over-shingled streams of pieces are different and unrelated companies from other companies that specialize in the manufacture and sale of accumulators and stackers, whether they be vertical or horizontally stacking. The machinery generally found in between the cutters/over-shingling devices and the accumulator stackers may be various types of conveyors or systems 26 and finishing systems that prepare the pieced material for stacking. It is a rare and unusual situation wherein the same company manufactures both a rotary cutter and over-shingling device as well as an accumulator or stacking device. As such, it has become standard in the industry to use over-shingling as the preferred technique of transporting cut pieces through various processes that exist between a cutter and over-shingling device and the final stacking accumulator device.
What is needed is a new type of system or method of moving cut pieces from a web printing press at high rates of speed through a process and to an accumulator stacker that allows for the machinery to operate at or near its maximum manufacturing rates. Furthermore, it would be additionally useful if such machinery would be less costly and require fewer weak points where pieces can jam, crumble, fold or clog the manufacturing process while it is operating at a full rate of speed.